edfandomcom-20200215-history
A Case of Ed
"A Case of Ed" is the 18th episode of Season 4 and the 95th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy and Ed play a joke on Edd by making him believe he has a terrible disease and that he only has a few hours to live before it kills him. In the meantime, Ed and Eddy pester a grounded Kevin. Plot Eddy feels very lucky in this episode because Kevin has been grounded. Since Kevin is stuck indoors he can only glare and threaten from his window at home as Eddy and Ed torment him right outside his window. Ed and Eddy toilet-papered every flat surface available. Jimmy walks by and tries to turn back, but Eddy catches him and both Eddy and Ed have a toast to this. Jimmy says he does not want any part of this and warns Eddy he is in big trouble for what he is doing, but Eddy doesn't care because Kevin can't tell on them as he got grounded today. In the midst of this dubious fun Edd returns from the library where they were having a sale on a lot of very strange books. Ed is interested by some of the titles, but Eddy's more interested in messing with Kevin, until Edd reads out a couple of symptoms referring to some strange disease called "Lackadaisycathro Disease" from one of his books and Ed and Eddy remark that they sound familiar. Edd admits that the symptoms do sound a lot like him but he is sure they're just coincidental. But Eddy knows just how gullible Edd can be and can't resist messing with him about it. One symptom soon leads to another. All of a sudden, his knees start to shake, and he tells Eddy that he thinks he has the dreaded Lackadaisycathro Disease. He gets an ice pack, turns white, takes a thermometer, and adorns a medical robe all because of the symptoms. With Eddy's assistance, Dr. Ed tells Edd that he has the Lackadaisycathro disease and that he'll live until lunchtime that day. This all has Edd convinced that this is his last day on earth, and Edd goes away crying, Ed stays behind and cries but Eddy points out that Edd isn't sick, to which Ed replies "That's some good T.V. right there." As Edd wanders about weeping and writing his will, he gives away all his worldly possessions because he thinks he's dying, but Nazz explains to Edd that he's been had as he has a "Kick Me" sticky note on his back. As Edd realizes he was never sick at all and he becomes greatly upset. Eddy and Ed are then shown laughing at Kevin's expense as they literally put a brick barrier around his house. Edd then suddenly appears in front of him and then scolds them for making him believe he was expiring. Eddy tries to use rage as another symptom, but Kevin suddenly appears in front of him. Kevin reveals that he was let out early for good behavior and decides he can now get his revenge by beating Ed and Eddy, but Ed and Eddy escape to Eddy's house and still taunt at Kevin because he can't get in, until Edd "misplaces" Eddy's spare housekey- right in front of Kevin. Kevin finally gets his revenge and Edd decides to add symptoms to Ed's and Eddy's "treatment". The episode ends with Ed and Eddy being attacked by Kevin, while Edd looks on his book about diseases. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': up a book "Nocturnal burrowing insects." Ed: "Cool!" Edd: another book "The Enchanted Spleen." Ed: "Compelling!" Edd: Ed a third book "Scores of Spores." Ed: "I can relate!" Edd: book number 4 "One hundred and one Latin party jokes." Ed: "Do tell." Edd: up a heavy looking book "The Encyclopedia of Obscure Diseases. This looks edifying. Listen to this, Ed. The Lackadaisycathro Disease. Symptoms include the rationalizing of mundane circumstances, habitual cleanliness and an abnormal fixation to headwear…" trails off Ed: "That sounds resembling! 'Cause it sounds like… uh…" Eddy: "It sounds like Sockhead, bonehead!" ---- *'Rolf': about the microscope Edd gave him "A peanut smasher?" Edd: he laments "OH, ROLF! YOU'RE SO UNEDUCATED!" ---- *'Eddy': "Nice shorts, Romeo." tries to cover his noticable underwear showing by covering it with his hospital gown Ed: the trembling Edd "Please, rest your buttocks." ---- *'Edd': "Tell me the truth, doctor. How long have I for this world?" Ed: "Um… till lunch?" camera zooms in, the background turns red, and Edd gets a horrified look on his face ---- *'Edd': "Oh, Double D, I knew thee well!" away sobbing while Eddy is laughing at his own trick on Edd's "death" Ed: at Edd's "final" life: "Poor Double D!" Eddy: "Double D ain't really sick, lummox! Remember?" Ed: Edd's not dying "That's some good T.V. right there." ---- *'Edd': with Ed and Eddy's prank on him "ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELVES!?" Eddy: "Hang on there, Hamlet!" and Ed continue laughing at the brick wall they built around Kevin's house Ed:'' about the brick wall and Kevin stuck inside'' "Too rich, huh Double D?" Edd: "LISTEN TO ME!" Eddy: laughing "How can we not?" Edd: the "Kick Me" sign that Eddy put on him earlier "This was found on my body. YOU HAD ME BELIEVE I WAS EXPIRING!" ---- *'Ed': fear of seeing Kevin "SPONGE STAMPEDE!" Kevin: "Get back here!" Ed & Eddy: "Kevin can't get us! Kevin can't get us!" Eddy: "Oh no, Ed! I'm so scared!" Ed: "I am shaking like cheese." and Eddy start laughing hysterically and continue to dance around, as Kevin grows angrier Kevin: and mumbles obscenities under his breath Edd: holding Eddy's house keys "Oh look, Eddy's spare house keys." drops them "Oops. How careless of me. I must've misplaced them." starts to smile and picks up the keys, while Eddy and Ed continue to laugh and dance, until Kevin joins them and panics Eddy Eddy: "NO! NOT THE FACE, KEV!" Edd: happily from his medical book as the spectacle of Kevin working out his anger on his two friends goes on in the background "Kevin's Justified Pummel Disorder – symptoms include bruising of the eye, followed by a sore rear end, and the rapid release of hot air from an inflated ego." laughs to himself Trivia/Goofs *'Running Gags:' #Ed and Eddy repeatedly pranking Kevin throughout the episode. # Ed and Eddy tricking Edd by telling him that he has more symptoms on the disease he believes he has. *Ed was seen with four toes but all the characters have three toes. *Look closely: When Edd is giving his stuff to the kids (except Kevin) you can see Nazz and Sarah with four toes. *These are the pranks Ed and Eddy pulled on Kevin: #They used toilet paper to completely cover almost all of his house. #Eddy rang Kevin's doorbell continuously until he came out, and when he was about to punch Eddy, Eddy reminded him he can not do that outside because he was grounded. #Ed tempted him by doing a puppet-like show with his toes (there were faces drawn on the said toes). #Eddy used a fishing rod to catch ahold of Kevin's clothes and reel them in, taking them off his person. #Eddy showed his butt to Kevin, and he almost puked. #Ed and Eddy completely covered Kevin's House with bricks. *The pile of toilet paper rolls that Ed and Eddy were using to vandalize Kevin's house vanishes by the time of Jimmy and Edd's arrivals to the scene. *Despite it being blocked from viewers, this marks the second time Eddy shows his bare bottom to anyone. The first was "Pop Goes the Ed". However, Eddy does this on purpose, just to gross out Kevin. *Ed broke the fourth wall by saying, "That's some good T.V. right there." *The name "Cathro" from Lackadaisycathro Disease is derived from Ken Cathro, a worker on the show. *Kevin also may have ambitions to own a motorcycle in the future as he has many pictures of them hanging on his wall. *It seems Kevin keeps a goldfish in his bedroom. *During the episode, Edd's knees were stuck together. *Edd doesn't get anything, but he gets the placebo effect. *It is never revealed why Kevin got grounded and also marks the second episode where someone is seen grounded. The first time was 3 Squares and an Ed, in this case, the person who was grounded would be Ed. **Interestingly, both episodes don't explain what both characters did to get grounded in the first place. *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. *If you look closely during the scene where they show Kevin's room, you can see a poster that says "Bikini Babes" in his room. That name on the poster is similar to the magazine that Kevin reads! *It is unknown how Kevin got out of his house when it is completely bricked up with cement and therefore would have blocked all the entrances and exits to the house. *Eddy has a spare key to his house with a disco ball keychain attached to it. *This episode was featured on Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.2: Fools' Par-Ed-ise DVD. *The glasses Nazz was wearing near the end of the episode looked like those fashion glasses from "It's Way Ed". *There are no scams in this episode. *Oddly enough Edd believes Ed's forged medical knowledge which is odd since most of the time he would not believe whatever Ed claimed is real and actually true. *Edd's house was mostly white throughout almost the entire episode, but near the end his house was back to being blue. *Just after Edd was talking to Nazz and crying, if you look closey at Sarah with a close up shot of her, she's wearing her normal pink shirt but in the next shot of her, she has her yellow swimsuit back on. *In the shot when Jimmy kicked Edd's butt, you'll notice Edd's got both his shoes. But in the next shot of his full body, his left shoe is gone. *This is the second time Edd cries. The 1st was in Fa-La-La-La-Ed. *This is the second time someone gets grounded. The first was in 3 Squares and an Ed. Lackadaisycathro Disease Symptoms *Rationalizing of mundane circumstances *Habitual cleanliness *An abnormal fixation to headwear *Weakness in the lower extremities Gallery File:Kevs_kitchen.jpg|Kevin, trying to unlock the cookie jar. Eddy and jimmy with soda.jpg|"Have a soda Curly Locks." File:Till_lunch?.jpg|Umm… till lunch? File:Eddy_pantsless.jpg|''Whoa-ho-ho! I am beginning to turn into a werewolf Eddy!'' File:A-Case-of-Ed-ed-edd-and-eddy-6822615-1141-822.jpg|Ed and Eddy inside Eddy's house trying to get him in trouble. File:A-Case-of-Ed-ed-edd-and-eddy-6822648-1138-818.jpg|Ed and Eddy inside Eddy's house File:A-Case-of-Ed-ed-edd-and-eddy-6822654-1139-818.jpg|Ed and Eddy dancing inside Eddy's house imagesCABCZ3L5.jpg|Eddy making fun of Kevin. Edd it's ill.jpg|Edd "sick" with Lackadaisycathro disease. Kevs room.jpg|Kevin is grounded and standing in his room Doctor Ed.jpg|Eddy is mad at Doctor Ed Case of Ed Case of Ed